Turtlenecks it is
by Sisterspy
Summary: Pretty late tag to 'Red Velvet cupcakes' (5x21). Rated a strong T for sexual situations, nothing explicit though. What happens when Jane shows up wearing a blue turtleneck?


**A/N: I've had this little piece in my notebook for 6 months, but never typed it out. I finally found the time and my bèta NorthernLights1994 was so awesome to check it for me. Because I'm paranoid I asked her about the rating and she called it to be a high T rating, not really smut and nothing explicit, but I've you hate sexual situations than back away slowly and push that return button...**

"Turtlenecks it is."

Head shaking she walked away, hopefully he would never touch the subject ever again.

She should have known better, because the next morning Jane appeared in her office carrying a fresh cup of coffee and a bear claw, wearing jeans and a light blue turtleneck. She dropped her pen at the mere sight of him. It was a rare moment, seeing Jane without one of his three piece suits. This was his way of testing her she suspected, tempting her to see if she would smolder looking at him in a turtleneck.

She felt absolutely lost. Was it her, or had the temperature sincerely risen all of the sudden?

"Jane." She warned, narrowing her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice her redness.

He threw her his megawatt smile and she knew any denial would be futile.

"Relax, Lisbon. I was just trying to prove my point."

He leaned across the desk to place the items he brought in front of her. She felt something snap inside of her; maybe the heat was partly to blame for that, or the hormone rush she felt searing through her blood, because she dragged him over the desk and crashed her lips onto his. Kissing him with every fiber of passion inside her body.

At first he seemed too shocked to react, but when he started to participate it was Lisbon's turn to be shocked and she pulled back immediately.

Still panting she looked into Jane's mesmerizing eyes, which were still dark pools of wonder. She threw her hair back and said, still a little out of breath, with a smirk on her face; "You shouldn't have tempted me, Jane."

Jane abruptly turned and left her office. He brushed past Cho, who raised an eyebrow at his behavior and disheveled appearance.

"What's up with Jane?" He asked Lisbon as he found her fixing her hair.

"I have no idea, but I don't think we'll see him around much today." Cho seemed to stare at her for a moment.

"As long as you guys don't do it on my desk, I won't tell Bertram." Lisbon's eyes grew large. "We're not…" Cho dropped the file he was holding on her desk. "No, but you will."

Well, she didn't have a reply for that.

As she'd predicted, Jane didn't return for the entire day, and no new cases came in so for once she was able go home at five. The downside was that she got stuck in traffic and it still took her an hour to get home.

She'd tried to push the kiss from her thoughts, but now that there was no more paperwork to distract her it seemed impossible and the long car ride hadn't helped either. The memory of his tender lips, and those soft curls constantly reminded her of the desire of which had been building up to that moment…now that she thought of it the feeling had probably been building up way before he came in with the turtleneck.

Letting out a deep sigh, she got out of her car feeling hot and bothered and way too annoyed to notice the lights in her apartment. The first thing she did notice however was the smell of Italian food when she neared the door. She dropped her bag on the floor, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the smell. But when she realized it came from her own apartment she drew her gun, silently unlocking the door and storming into the apartment. She was only met with Jane's familiar face, in which he instantly raised his hands above his head, one of them holding a large bowl she didn't recognize as being one of her own.

"Don't shoot!" She lowered her gun and tightened her lips.

"Dammit, Jane! What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled trying to keep her eyes above his chin. Well aware of the fact that here in her apartment there were less boundaries keeping her from ripping his clothes off. She swallowed in a poor attempt to lose some of the lust she was feeling.

"Lisbon, please hear me out!"

"Jane!" She groaned. "You're playing with fire, so either leave right now or prepare to get seriously burned."

He carelessly shoved the bowl on the table, and quickly closed the distance between them. He was too close, way too close.

"What if I want to get burned?"

How she managed to calmly return the safety on her gun and put it on the side table she couldn't tell. But the second after that, she had shoved him against the wall, faintly noticing how dark her eyes seemed when they passed the mirror. Basically attacking his lips for the second time that day only this time he seemed a lot quicker in catching up. She felt his tongue intruding her mouth, his hands wandering all over her body. Her jacket was discarded on the floor while trying to open his jeans, managing to open all four buttons on it at once. One pant down he still had one on and she made him lose his balance and trip. The moment he was on the floor she straddled him; he was definitely impressed by her moves.

"Still think it was good idea to show up in a turtleneck?"

"I have no regrets whatsoever, my little firecracker."

Between kisses he panted "Bed?"

She stood up and helped him back up.

"Who says I don't want dinner first?" She spoke huskily, throwing him a seductive smile.

"Because you my dear, are a sweet tooth and you love your dessert in advance."

"You bet I do." She whispered as she led him upstairs.

**A/N: Reviews are like cupcakes to me. **


End file.
